Compact Disk
by Mullet-Revolution
Summary: Ever wonder how that CD got to Gaea from episode six? One-shot. Enjoy!


"When asked about the CD's very existence on Gaea, director Kazuki Akane reportedly said, "CDs fly to Gaea [by themselves]." (Escaflowne Compendium).

The bells rang merrily announcing the arrival of another costumer.

"Welcome!" called the employees called out cheerfully, although they did not look up from their work. A young boy entered the shop wearing his blue school uniform with his bag slung over his shoulder. His hair was bleached orange, being the popular fashion of young Japanese people. Those rebels. 

Tadoshi looked around the shop, trying to decide what he wanted. His eyes narrowed as he strolled through the aisles, towards the popular American music that stretches its fingers to every country but will accept no other's. [A/N: not that we're bitter…]

He looked down and noticed a weird looking CD cover. He picked it up to examine it more closely.

"Flock of Seagulls…" he pronounced slowly in Engrish, a mix of Japanese and English. He shrugged, decided his parents were loaded, and bought the thing. 

"That will be twenty thousand yen please," the cashier said raising his eyebrow while looking at the youth's choice. Tadoshi paid while giving the cashier a stuck up look and took the CD and put it in his bag.

Tadoshi walked out of the shop and founded his latest girlfriend, Baishunfu, walking towards him munching on a crepe while talking with her friends, Amako and Chitsu. Tadoshi waved to them and quickly caught up with his latest girlfriend.

"Baishunfu-san! Erm…" he was at a lost of words, guys in Japan can't talk to females all that well (A/N: At least that is Anne's experience). 

"Aww! He's so cute!" Chitsu and Amako squealed hugging each other while looking enviously at Baishunfu, the most 'popular' girl in school. 

"What were you doing just now, Pureibooi-san?" Baishunfu inquired, looking up at her boyfriend, Tadoshi Pureibooi.

"I bought a CD." He said in monotone.

"What CD?" Baishunfu questioned, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"I have to go," he replied, turning around and walking away. Baishunfu began to pout as Amako and Chitsu proceeded to squeal about how cute her boyfriend was. 

Upon arriving home, he went to his room and listened to his new CD while he studied, so he didn't really notice it. The CD eventually finished and he pulled it out and placed in another. He was about to put it away when his mother called up to him.

"Tadoshi-kuuuuuun, dinner!"

"Okay," he groaned, dropping the CD and leaving the room. The CD lay on the table, exposed.

A grave mistake.

The full moon shone through the open window, falling onto the CD and alighting it with brilliant colors. It suddenly began to rise, up off the desk, spinning wildly as it hovered. It began to float, gently at first, towards the window. Suddenly it zoomed out into the night sky at high speeds! A rainbow tail following behind it like a flying Skittle.

_ Zzzzzoooooooooooooooooomm!___

Up and up it flew, towards the night, towards the moon, towards that mysterious world in the sky known as………

GAEA.

The herd of elk grazed peacefully, or so it seemed…* The CD, still spinning, shot down, flames erupting from its sides as the rays of the sun glinted off its surface in many colors. It crashed into the grass, causing the elk to cry and scatter.

The CD lay there, innocently in the green grass. 

A shadow passed over it, cutting off its rainbow of light. The shadow stooped and lifted the CD out of the grass.

"Hello, what's this?" questioned the beast-man, "This is what made us lose our game!" he cried angrily, knowing his family would starve if they did not catch something soon. He lifted it, about to break it in half.

"No Gunther! It's pretty, we could sell it for a profit!" his companion argued, holding back his arm.

"You sell it then, Acel, I will not let my family starve!" Gunther exclaimed, handing the foreign object to his friend.

Acel returned to Asturia on his own, his collection of "borrowed" wares in his bags. The market was to be crowded this week.

And that is how your CDs disappear.

THE END

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: That is the shortest and DUMBEST fic we have ever done. Oh well! How did Flock of Seagulls go to Maaya Sakamoto you ask? Well, while traveling through space it underwent a great metamorphosis! 

Ever notice Hitomi never paid for the CD? Interesting….

* read Red Hoof, The Novel… once we actually write it….. 

Disclaimer: We do not own Escaflowne, Flock of Seagulls, Skittles, Maaya Sakamoto, and all the other references we made. So there. 


End file.
